Ennemis naturels
by Hylliy
Summary: L'eau et le feu sont des ennemis naturels. Mais s'ils trouvaient un compromis ?


Hi les gens ! Première publication et confiance zéro... mais j'espère que ça va plaire !

C'est aussi un cadeau à ma chère Misty (aka milou-sarcastique-yaoiste, déesse de ce site) qui écrit tant de beaux OS, alors je voulais la remercier

* * *

L'eau et le feu, deux éléments contraires s'acharnant indéfiniment l'un l'autre. Deux rivaux naturels, destinés à se combattre, qu'ils le veuillent ou non.

Demyx et Axel sont les meilleurs amis du monde. Tous deux contre le monde à chaque bêtise de leur enfance. Ils en ont rit, parce que vider les poubelles dans le jardin du voisin était toujours drôle. Ils en ont pleuré, parce que ce même voisin, homophobe, leur lançait toujours les insultes qui faisaient mal.

Demyx et Axel, c'était ensemble à la vie à la mort. Jamais ils ne se sont séparés, pas même quand Axel, grand roux pyromane, avait incendié les livres de Demyx que son premier amour, Zexion, lui avait offert. Pas même quand Demyx, fana de l'eau, avait inondé son nouvel ordinateur, le rendant inutilisable. Leurs disputes ne duraient jamais longtemps, un jour, deux maximum mais ils se pardonnaient toujours. Et se promettaient encore de ne jamais se séparer.

Malheureusement, il est impossible d'échapper à son destin. Seuls, ils ne pouvaient pas le savoir, qu'ils étaient voués à se détester. Il leur fallait quelqu'un qui leur fasse lumière là-dessus. Et c'est justement ce mot « lumière » qui désignait le mieux cette personne : Roxas, un ange tombé du ciel, blond comme les reflets d'or du soleil, les yeux bleus comme le ciel de l'Olympe. Tout en lui était si lumineux : de son sourire à son innocence, en passant par son rire éclatant. Jamais ni Axel ni Demyx n'avait vu un être pareil. _Je le veux_ , pensaient les deux garçons.

L'eau et le feu sont destinés à se battre. Ces deux élément ne peuvent cohabiter ensemble : soit le feu s'éteint, soit l'eau s'évapore. Jamais, jamais il ne peuvent être ensemble.  
On dit toujours qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparence, et Roxas en est la preuve : sous ses airs d'ange, il prenait un malin plaisir à voir Axel et Demyx se battre pour lui. Même la lumière recèle de ténèbres. Il les savait meilleurs amis, il les voyait pires ennemis et il s'en amusait. Certaines fois, il accordait un rendez-vous à l'un et deux jours plus tard, embrassait l'autre. Fini les « on restera ensemble pour toujours », fini les « tu es mon meilleur ami ». Tout ça c'est oublié, effacé à jamais. Roxas s'en était emparé et avait mis ça sous verrou.

Finalement, deux années plus tard, le lycée fini, Roxas disparu de leur vie mais la querelle subsistait. Axel et Demyx se battaient, encore et toujours, ne se rappelant même plus pourquoi. Le moindre petit geste déplacé de l'un devenait une excuse pour une nouvelle dispute, inlassablement. Mais pourquoi donc, s'il se détestaient vraiment, se voyaient-ils encore ? Pourquoi ne s'ignoraient-ils tout simplement pas ? Ne s'évitaient-ils pas ? Plus rien ne les liaient désormais, non ? Non ? Si. Une simple phrase qui les suivaient depuis toujours. Une promesse qu'ils n'avaient jamais oubliés. Cachée, loin, profondément dans leur cœur. « On sera toujours ensemble, pas vrai ? ». Roxas, maintenant disparu de leur vie avait ouvert le verrou de leurs souvenirs d'enfance. De la haine, ils sont passés à la colère, puis à l'indifférence. Puis à une amitié renaissante.

A force mesurée, le feu et l'eau pouvaient trouver un compromis sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne soit détruit, à la limite de l'extinction du feu et de l'évaporation de l'eau. Demyx et Axel ont trouvé ce compromis, cette limite à ne pas dépasser. A cause de ce qu'il s'est passé, leur relation est encore assez instable et la nouvelle attirance qu'il ressentaient chez l'autre en était aussi la raison. Axel attirait Demyx, avec sa silhouette fine mais grande, agile mais voyante, ses cheveux exaltants, ses yeux scintillants... Demyx attirait Axel, avec sa grandeur et sa musculature, son dynamisme et sa grâce, ses yeux pétillants et ses cheveux excitants. Chacun de leur regard, chacun de leur touché, chacune des respirations proches l'un de l'autre, chacun de leur baisers et chacun de leurs gémissements étaient semblables au bouillonnement de la mer. C'est ça, leur compromis : Demyx devait brûler d'ardeur, Axel devait mouiller lit et tous deux, _ensemble_ , bouillonnaient de plaisir et d'un nouvel amour. **A la vie, à la mort**.

* * *

Gentil lecteurs, ça vous dirait de réconforter la pauvre personne que je suis en laissant une review, pour que je sache ce qu'à donné cet humble OS ?


End file.
